La Venganza de mi Ex
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Porque cuando uno se porta como un imbécil lo más normal es recibir una venganza. ¿Verdad? Llamémoslo "modo crudo de aprender la lección".


**One Shoot: La venganza de mi ex. **

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que me había sentido de este modo. Irritable. Enfada. Y con unas fuertes ganas de cortarle el cuello a la primera persona que pasara, bueno… tal vez no a la primera que pasara. A menos que esa persona fuera Jacob entonces… definitivamente le cortaría la cabeza y luego la exhibiría en medio del campus para que otros idiotas como él se lo pensaran dos veces antes portarse así de idiotas.

Lo mío había sido hace un año, y aunque me había costado superarlo hoy aquí estaba la nueva y renovada Bella: con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato de Cheshire* y una actitud divertida y relajada todo el tiempo. Atrás había quedado la Bella tímida, que se sonrojaba por todo y que se preocupaba por cualquier cosa. Sufrí este cambio luego de que pasara lo de Jacob.

El me había jodido. Pero decidí sacar las garras y no dejarme morir.

Y si, ahora mismo me encontraba de lo mejor con mi novio Edward; que había conocido recientemente en una fiesta. Llevábamos tres meses juntos y vaya que se había metido en mi corazón. Todo estaba bien hasta esta mañana cuando…

**FLASHBACK**

-Está bien nos vemos ahí a las siete… esta vez llegare temprano Eddie, lo prometo. Te quiero, bye –había estado caminando por el campus con mi celular pegado al oído mientras oía los planes de Edward para esta noche… cena en Tarbell's* sonaba bastante bien para mí y entonces justo luego de guardar mi celular había chocado con la insoportable y chismosa… Angela Weber.

-¡Oh por Dios Bella! Qué bueno que te veo; tengo que contarte la nueva noticia del momento y definitivamente tienes que saberlo porque aún me acuerdo de lo que pasaste y tal vez podríamos ayudar a esta chica y así enterarnos de todo con lujo de detalles ¿Qué piensas?

Ángela parloteaba frente a mí y yo apenas era capaz de entender las frases que formulaba, apreté su hombro suavemente y le pregunte.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno… ¿conoces a Alice Brandon? ¿La ñoña de literatura? –por supuesto que la conocía. Y es que la había visto unas cuantas veces bien acompañada… por mi ex. Jacob.

-Aja ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Jacob la engaño. Y no una, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro veces. ¡Durante cuatro meses! Con nada más y nada menos que la zorra de Esme Platt la que estudia biología. Resulta que Alice los cacho ayer… en el apartamento de Alice ¡El muy puto! Se suponía que ella estaba de campamento con su club de letras, pero se sentía enferma y regreso ¿te imaginas? La cosa no acaba ahí, Esme anda humillándola por todo el campus, igual que Jacob.

Imbécil. ¿Acaso no aprendía?

Yo había salido con Jacob por alrededor de seis meses luego de que nos conociéramos con el mecánico, cuando la llanta de mi auto se ponchó y su camioneta necesitaba un cambio de aceite. Él dijo que estudiaba leyes en la Universidad de Tucson, yo le dije que estudiaba arquitectura ahí también. Jacob era el chico más lindo que alguna vez conocí, me llamaba todo el tiempo solo para decirme que me extrañaba y que quería verme, me regalaba chocolates, libros y me llevaba a los pre-estrenos de las películas; y yo no entendía como un chico tan lindo podía fijarse en alguien como yo con grandes suéteres oscuros y enormes lentes de botella. Y tan solo un día después de que acepte ser su novia la magia desapareció aunque en ese momento no lo vi así.

Jacob empezó a ser más frio e incluso recuerdo como me dijo un día "Isabella tu eres una cosa rara ¿sabes muñeca? Las chicas lindas de ahora no usan esos lentes que las hacen ver como unas abuelas" luego él se rio y yo me reí también, como la tonta que era.

Una chica llamada Rosalie otra nerd como yo, me había advertido que Jacob era un idiota, infiel y abusador. Yo no le creí, por supuesto. Y tan solo un día después Rosalie apareció en la biblioteca para pedir un libro y bajo sus lentes note un ojo morado… pero también lo ignore.

Y entonces una mañana que entre a DeFalco's* por un sándwich lo vi tomado de la mano de una chica rubia riéndose animadamente. El la beso y el beso duro y duro aun minutos después de que un viejo gordo fuera al baño y regresara. Yo Salí corriendo aterrorizada por lo que había visto. Pase mi tarde llorando hasta que decidí que tal vez todo era un mal entendido y fui a buscarlo a su piso para encontrarlo en peor condiciones. La rubia estaba sentada sobre su regazo y otra pelirroja de rodillas frente a él y no precisamente orando.

Ese fue el momento en que "Bella" apareció. Ya no era más la tonta Isabella. Le grite, le dije que estaba decepcionada de él, que lo había amado más que a nada y que él me pagaba de ese modo. El muy cínico se rio y pregunto "¿Ya terminaste cariño? Por qué te puedes unir a nosotros" se dio media vuelta y continuo besando a la chichona pelos de elote.

Tan solo una semana después me había ido de compras por un montón de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje nuevo para mí. La nueva Bella. Lo hacía por mí, porque quería sentirme bien conmigo misma. Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de lo aliviada que me sentía sin estar con Jacob, sin tener que preocuparme de que llamara para gritarme por no querer ir a las fiestas o recibir algún insulto de su parte por no querer acostarme con él.

Me sentí por fin libre. De mis miedos y de él.

-Oh Dios mío. Dime que no hablas enserio, por favor – y me sentí tan terriblemente culpable porque yo no le había advertido a Alice de lo patán que era ese hombre. Del daño que hacía.

-Te lo digo enserio Bells. Incluso escuche a Kebi –la otra chismosa- decir que el la había amenazado y que si contaba algo provocaría un incendio en su piso ¿tú crees? No he visto Alice en todo el día; seguro esta debajo de su cama llorando o muriendo de rabia. Ambas bastante posibles.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Y yo no le dije nada; tal vez si le hubiera advertido…

-Escucha Bella, cuando el ratón de biblioteca ¿Cómo se llama?

-Rosalie –dije entre dientes

-Esa, te advirtió tú estabas bajo el hechizo de Jacob y obviamente que no le creíste ¿Por qué ella te escucharía?

-Bueno, tal vez tienes razón –le dije pero en ese momento mi mente iba más allá a un modo de vengarme del

Doble cara-Black

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? –pregunta mi novio mientras conduzco su auto –Dijiste que siempre no querías ir a Tarbell's

-Se me ocurrió un plan mejor

-¿Un plan mejor? ¿De qué hablas? –estaciono el auto en un Walmart y ambos bajamos

-¿Quieres comer un sándwich de Walmart o algo así?

-No. Busco otra cosa –le extiendo mi lista y el la mira con el ceño fruncido

-¿Para qué necesitamos huevo y papel higiénico, bebe?

-Paciencia Eddie, ya te lo diré.

Recorremos los pasillos echando cosas al carrito aún bajo la mirada extraña de Eddie que sigue sin entender nada. La cajera hace la misma cara que mi novio cuando dice que son 34 dólares. Edward extiende su tarjeta antes que saque la cartera de mi bolso

-Eddie esto es algo que yo debo pagar ¿sí?

-Podemos pagar la mitad si te hace sentir mejor bebe

-Nop. Yo lo pagare todo.

De nuevo en el auto conduzco a sesenta kilómetros por hora y en cuestión de cinco minutos ya estoy en el edificio **30B **donde me espera una chica que trae un pijama de florecitas y unos lentes acompañando su look de una trenza.

-Dime que no vamos a secuestrar a alguien –dice Eddie a mi lado al mirar como la chica me sonríe y saluda con su mano.

-No, pero casi. –Me estaciono junto a la chica y bajo el vidrio -¿tú eres Rosalie?

-Sí y tú eres Bella, te recuerdo aunque has cambiado… mucho –dice sonrojándose

-Era una tonta Rosalie

-¡Oh no! Por supuesto que no Bella. Todos caemos bajo su hechizo… ¡Oh! Hola –dice ella mirando a Eddie

-Hola. Me sentiría más cómodo si me dijeran que hacemos aquí porque temo que me lleven a prisión

Alice voltea su mirada hacia mí y pregunta -¿No le dijiste? Tú me dijiste que él iba a ayudarnos.

-Él nos ayudara Rosalie. Sube a la parte de atrás; cuidado con los huevos.

-Bella ¿Qué hacemos exactamente? Si no me lo dices… te obligare a escuchar Katy Perry cada vez que nos veamos durante tres meses

-Edward entonces no aceptaría verte en tres meses ¡Sabes que odio a Katy Perry!

-¡Y tú sabes que la amo!

-¡Hey! –golpeo suavemente su hombro y arranco el auto

-Te quiero más a ti bebe; por supuesto. Y te querría aún más si me dijeras que vamos a hacer

-Vamos a vengarnos de Doble-cara Black –susurra en voz baja Rosalie

-¿Doble-cara Black? ¿Qué mierda es esa?

-Esa mierda es nuestro ex novio Eddie. Ya te conté de él.

-¿El puto de Jacob Black? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Mientras conduzco observo como saca su celular y luego de escribir un rato lo guarda en su chaqueta -Vamos a pasar por Emmett y Jasper; ellos vienen

-¡¿Qué?! –le pregunto sobresaltada. Cuando los tres están juntos se arma un completo desmadre. Aunque pensándolo bien…

-¡Excelente! –Aparco en el siguiente edificio y le doy las llaves –Rosalie y yo debemos hablar con alguien. Mientras tu ve por tus amigos ¿quieres? ¡No te vayas a tardar!

-Claro que no lo hare. Supongo que vienen por la tercer victima ¿no?

Ambas asentimos con la cabeza y luego de darle un corto beso en los labios salgo del auto.

-No te arrepientas Eddie

-Antes me muero –y una nube de polvo aparece luego de que arranque.

-Tengo muchísimo miedo Bella –susurra Rosalie mientras subimos las escaleras –yo conocí a Alice en una clase; se podía decir que éramos como amigas y yo fui tan cobarde y no le dije nada de Jacob porque tenía miedo de que me golpeara de nuevo. Y entonces ya no hable con ella nunca más.

-Hey, yo soy tan culpable como tú. Yo no le dije absolutamente nada. No le advertí, aun cuando tu si lo hiciste conmigo.

Nos paramos frente a la puerta con el número **13-6 **y tocamos suavemente la puerta.

-¿Y si no abre?

-Lo intentamos de nuevo –contesto, a la vez que golpe de nueva cuenta la puerta.

Esta vez sí se abre y nos muestra a Alice Brandon. Sus ojos completamente hinchados y rojos y una mirada de absoluto miedo. La cadena aun puesta, dejando solo un pedazo de puerta abierta.

-¿Puedo… puedo ayudarte en, en algo? –su voz esta temblorosa y evita hacer contacto visual con nosotras.

-Amm sí. Soy Bella Swan y ella es Rosalie, creo que ya se conocen. Venimos por ti Alice, si quieres acompañarnos, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo? –sus ojos desorbitados se abren y cierra un poco la puerta.

-Alice siento mucho lo que paso con Jacob, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. Yo pase por lo mismo y Bella también. No vamos a dejar que te hundas y si vienes con nosotras tampoco dejaremos que ninguna chica vuelva a caer en las garras de Doble-cara Black

-¿Quién?

-Doble-cara Black –contesto –el imbécil que nos lastimo.

-Mhmm… yo no quiero que lastime a nadie más. De verdad

-Entonces ven con nosotras. Te sentirás mejor, lo prometo.

-Bien yo solo iré por mis clínex.

Cuando Alice sale trae sus lentes puestos y un enorme abrigo café.

-¿A dónde vamos? Porque peso 86 kilos chicas, sudo un montón.

-Ya lo veras Alice –Rosalie pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelinegra y llegamos a la calle donde no hay señales del Volvo.

Las dos se sientan en la calle y Rosalie comienza a hablar.

-Yo lo conocí porque trabajo en una librería y él fue a comprar algo para su clase y lo conocí y me enamore. La tonta de yo. El me trataba como basura pero ¡Dios! Era Jacob Black y se había fijado en mí así que… yo estaba como en las nubes. Alucinando. Resulta que me golpeo una vez en el estómago y casi me rompe una costilla, estuve en el hospital pero él me pidió perdón y lloro. Y yo lo perdone. Había días que quería tener sexo conmigo y yo no quería y él se molestaba diciéndome que era una mojigata que no sabía nada y no tenía derecho de negarle nada. Mi hermana Tanya me dijo que fuera al hotel donde ella trabaja y lo vi con mis propios ojos. Él se estaba revolcando con su maestra. Me fui y nunca le volví a contestar ni a verlo porque sabía que caería de nuevo en su red hasta que me entere que salía con Bella y quise advertirle… solo obtuve un ojo morado.

Me siento junto a ella y también le paso el brazo sobre su hombro. Y me siento tan culpable –de nuevo- porque diablos, si no fui una estúpida por todo eso. La culpa es una mierda.

-Lo siento tanto Rosalie

-¡Ni se te ocurra Bella! Él es el único culpable aquí. Alice, quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotras para todo ¿sí? No tienes que llorar sola.

Ella asiente con su cabeza y mi rabia aumenta ¿Cómo Jacob pudo hacerle eso a alguien tan adorable como Alice? ¡Un idiota, obviamente! Y en esa categoría solo entraba Jacob Black.

-Gracias chicas yo… me siento bien, creo. Él nunca me pego pero me humillaba, me decía que era una gorda y de verdad me dolía y ahora creo que… que veo el Sol salir. Gracias por estar aquí.

**/ / / / / /  
**

-Baja eso Emmett y tu baja las cajas de atrás Jasper –le dice Edward a sus amigos mientras nos estacionamos fuera del edificio de Jacob.

-Claro hombre –Emmett toma la caja de los brazos de Rosalie y le sonríe –déjame llevar esto por ti

-Gracias –pero Rosalie ni siquiera lo mira porque sus ojos están en el edificio. El edificio que tantos recuerdos nos trae ¿Cómo no? Y no precisamente alegres.

-¿Seguros que no está?

-Si Bella ya te dije que Sam nos está ayudando y no va a dejar que se vaya del bar hasta mañana.

El cielo esta oscuro. Son alrededor de las once de la noche y nosotros subimos y bajamos las escaleras para llevar las cosas al pasillo del piso dos (afortunadamente es un flojo para caminar). Jasper abre la puerta con la llave que nos ha prestado Embry, uno de sus amigos y es que muchos queremos ver a Jacob hundido.

-Huele a marihuana –es lo primero que sale de mis labios cuando entramos. El lugar esta desordenado como siempre. Hay botellas de cerveza, cigarros e incluso condones en el piso ¡Dios sácame ya de aquí!

No, esta fue mi idea y aquí estoy. Lista para la fase uno. Más que lista.

Sacamos las cosas de las cajas y las bolsas y las dejamos sobre el piso y entonces todos corremos por el apartamento para seguir el plan que trazamos mientras nos dirigíamos para acá.

Yo corro a su habitación y abro el cajón de sus bóxer. Los meto en una bolsa de plástico y los sustituyo por tangas rojas y calzoncitos de arcoíris y mariposas. Luego saco sus pantalones y los quemamos de las bolsas de atrás dejando un enorme hoyo en cada uno de ellos, Edward también ayuda esparciendo cucarachas en su armario y debajo de la cama; salimos corriendo de ahí y cerramos la puerta.

-Vamos al baño –entramos y tiramos el líquido de sus botellas para sustituirlos por algo que le dejara el pelo color rosa por un buen tiempo y también ponemos un poco de pegamento en el retrete… ¡Me encantaría verlo ahí con el trasero pegado y sin salir nunca de ahí!

Los sofás están cubiertos de pintura blanca y encima avientan huevos que dejan un asqueroso olor por todos lados. Me sorprendo al ver a Alice escribiendo en sus paredes cosas como: _Hijo de mierda, ABUSADOR, PEQUEÑO pedazo de imbécil y no es lo único PEQUEÑO _y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Rosalie saca sus cervezas del refri y las pone en una caja y si es lo único que tiene el idiota en su cocina.

-Déjame te ayudo Rosalie, las botellas las trae Jasper ¡Jasper! –el aparece con una caja de botellas de cerveza exactamente iguales a las que tenía Jacob en el refrigerados, a excepción de que estas no contienen cerveza y ¡No! No pienso decirles que tienen.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –Dice Rosalie riéndose –no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto

-Pues créelo Rosalie, créelo –ambas metemos las botellas y cerramos el refrigerador.

Cuando regresamos a la sala de estar el papel higiénico se extiende por todos lados y los huevos en el piso nos dificultan el paso.

-Deje el excremento de Bib en debajo de su cama. Como si no hubiera suficientes cucarachas –Emmett se ríe con una sonora carcajada y me rio también. –Oye accidentalmente se me cayó la pantalla del chico al piso

Pero la pantalla sigue ahí sobre el mueble blanco.

-Emmett la pantalla sigue ahí –le dice mi novio

-Ya no –y de un puñetazo se cae al piso rompiéndose en pedacitos -¡Ups! Que lastima –pero él esta complemente sonriente.

En poco tiempo el apartamento queda convertido en un montón de basura y salimos corriendo de ahí para el siguiente paso: la lona.

-¿Dónde quieres que la cuelgue? –me pregunta Eddie

-Pueden ponerla junto a la puerta así todos la verán –responde Rosalie.

Alice se para junto a mí y ambas observamos como la panta va quedando perfecta. Es de unos 5 metros por 6 y tiene una foto de Jacob junto a una leyenda que dice: **SE BUSCA: JACOB BLACK. DELITO: IDIOTA, INFIEL Y ABUSADOR DE MUJERES. SI SABES DONDE ENCONTRARLO PATEALE EL CULO, POR MI. GRACIAS ATTE: POBLACION FEMENINA.**

No es como si me guste andar por ahí humillando gente pero Jacob se lo merece ¡Sí! Él se lo merece. Colgamos una manta más en el edificio de chicas, afuera de la cafetería, la librería y en dos de sus salones. También pegamos carteles en los pasillos que dicen: **DOBLE-CARA BLACK: TAN DEBIL QUE TIENE QUE GOLPEAR CHICAS DE 1.50 ¡UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LOS HOMBRES! **

Otros carteles dicen cosas más vergonzosas como que tuvo que vender su moto para pagarse sus gustos en un bar gay. Y bueno, toda la U se enteró que el vendió su moto… aunque no exactamente para eso pero ¡Ellos no saben!

Y por último colocamos una manta afuera de la oficina del decano: **SI ESTA ESCUELA ADMITE ABUSADORES ¿QUE PODEMOS ESPERAR DE LAS CALLES ALLA AFUERA? **Y justo ahí pegada una foto del ojo morado de Rose y copias de sus recetas médicas. Ella está realmente emocionada con la idea de hundirlo.

-Bien, no olviden estar mañana temprano aquí para los últimos pasos ¿vale? –me despido de Rosalie y Alice que bajan en el edificio. Alice se quedara con Rosalie por hoy.

-Gracias, adiós chicos.

**/ / / / / /**

El campus esta rosado.

Chicas y chicos caminan de aquí por allá con playeras rosada, son gente que se unió al movimiento luego de que los convocáramos ayer por Facebook.

Entregan trípticos que no dicen más que la verdad de Jacob. La puritita verdad y justo al reverso anuncia una conferencia en el aula X para esta noche las 7 donde hablaremos del maltrato a la mujer, acompañadas por una de las psicólogas más maravillosas de Arizona, Jessica Stanley mi tía.

-¡Bella! –Angela llega corriendo y se para frente a mí. Ella también trae su playera rosa y unos shorts de mezclilla -¿Ya viste a Jacob?

-No lo he visto ¿Qué paso?

-Llego hoy a su piso alrededor de las seis de la mañana y ¡Tienes que verlo! Estaba tan ebrio y drogado que ni cuenta se dio de nada hasta que salió de bañarse y ¡Bam! ¡Míralo allá va! -volteo a ver hacia donde me señala y ahí está. Caminando con su cabello rosa y sus pantalones rotos por la parte de atrás dejando ver sus calzones de florecitas ¡Dios mío! Ni cuenta se ha dado. La gente lo mira y se ríe de él y una chica se para frente a él y le grita

-Hey Jacob ¿no quieres golpearme? ¿O prefieres meterte solo con nerds? –Irina le lanza un tríptico y continua su camino -¡Lindos calzoncitos muñeco!

Él no se inmuta ante las miradas y continua su camino hasta la oficina del decano, mira la manta y la tira de una jalada.

Y desaparece detrás de la puerta.

Nadie lo vuelve a ver el resto del día.

**/ / / / / / /**

-Recuerden chicas que alguien que te pega o te lastima una vez, lo hará de nuevo. Ellos no van a cambiar, los abusadores no cambian a menos que vayan a terapia y si tú lo aceptas una vez estas aceptando días, meses o años de dolor y tortura. No sean el tipo de mujer que yo he tratado en mi consultorio que dice "Me pega porque me quiere" entonces si tanto te quiere como tú dices, ¿Por qué quiere verte sufrir? Cuando debe ser todo lo contrario; cuando debe estar dispuesto a todo porque no sufras por nada, dispuesto a defenderte –Eddie aprieta mi mano y me besa en la mejilla mientras escuchamos la conferencia de mi tía en el auditorio. Hay tanta gente que incluso hay personas de pie en las orillas.

-Y chicas no esperen a recibir un golpe para alejarse de alguien. Hay palabras que hieren más que un golpe…

No estoy segura de que pasara con Jacob. La verdad ni siquiera recuerdo porque decidí vengarme de el en un principio; tal vez suene infantil y tonto pero hay veces… que uno hace tonterías por amor y otras veces que uno hace tonterías por coraje… y si, tal vez aún más grandes.

-Oye Bella, mi novio me dejo para salir con mi prima ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a vengarme de el ?

* * *

*Cheshire: es el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Fue creado por Lewis Carroll.

*Tarbell's: es un restaurante que fue creado por Mark Tarbell fundado en 1994.

*DeFalco's: es un restaurante especializado en sándwich y sopas.

* * *

*****¡HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PEQUEÑISIMA HISTORIA, QUERIA HACER CON HUMOR PERO A LA VEZ SERIO. ME GUSTARI AMUCHO SABER QUE LES PARECIO. Y YA SABEN, NI CON EL PETALO DE UNA ROSA. ¡BESOS! *****

_"Es el peor enemigo el que aparenta no poder causar daño, porque intenta, inspirando confianza, asegurar su golpe de venganza." -Félix María Samaniego_

**K.**


End file.
